


Ruminations On Discovery

by M3lancholy_Blues



Series: Ruminations [1]
Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness, Discovery of witches
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, Re-imagining some scenes, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3lancholy_Blues/pseuds/M3lancholy_Blues
Summary: Imaginings that were inspired from the first book of the series or the first season of the show. A collections of moments I felt needed to be expanded upon or something of that nature. Some are moments reimagined as I felt they could have gone. Enjoy.
Relationships: Diana Bishop/Matthew Clairmont
Series: Ruminations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107035
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. The Hunt (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> What I imagined for the episode in the woods in Madison when she waves her cut hand in his face.

“Fuck,” he growled out as he let go and gave in to the hunt the goddess was sending him on. Diana. He wanted her, he wanted to further cover her in his scent, he wanted to capture her and mark her from the inside out. To bite down on her and mark her as his, to know her secrets, to know her taste.

He tried to remember that he was only supposed to be chasing her. But he felt the chains on his control snapping like the webs of a spider as she darted through her families forrest. Her golden glow beckoning him closer and closer. Her honeyed scent all he could focus on in that moment, she was his prey. He prayed that her faith in him was not in vain.

She was his goddess. She was the moon lighting the way through the darkness and she was his prey all the same. She was the single most illuminating thing in the woods, all the other creatures fleeing from her as they often fled from his presence. Somewhere in the back of his head he wondered if she knew that nature saw what she was even though she fought to deny it. Light and darkness, death and life. Nature saw the creature she was and he did as well. He caught her in his arms and slammed his mouth against her, caught up in the hunt and the thrill of catching his prey.

He was inside her before he could contemplate that he should not have her this way for their first joining. It should not be this animalistic joining. But he could not stop himself, she has teased him to the point of no return. Used his instincts against him to push and push and push and he knew the only safe way to outlet it was to give in to his desire to have her and hope that it won out over his desire to taste her.

Diana was hot, unbearably hot on the inside. And tight and gloriously wet. Every outward drag brought forth more and more of her juices from her channel. The texture of her velvety walls were heavenly as he sheathed himself within her over and over. One of her tiny hands were fisted in his hair, the slight tug pulling right at the burning fire of lust in his loins. She held him in her thrall and he swore he would worship her for all of his days.

“Uh, Matthew! Mateu! Mateu!” she cried out in ecstasy from beneath me on the forrest floor. Her smooth creamy legs glowed in the moonlight from where they were wrapped around my waist. Her magic was also lighting her from within, her blood positively singing as she vocally crooned out for me with every hard thrust I gave inside her. She was enjoying it, my loss of control, finally giving her what she had been begging for and it was feeding the beast inside me.

“God! Please Diana, please,” I begged asking her not to use my Christian name, my original name. To hear it fall from her lips in ecstasy in such a way was more than I could handle. Her small hand slid down to my face and caressed my cheek as she pulled me even tighter against her.

“You will not hide from me. Not here, not like this, and I will not hide or shrink from you my love. We are one,” she said against my lips.

I heard myself groan as I trailed kisses down her neck gently nipping at the skin as she wrapped me further in her embrace. My wife. My mate. Mine.

“I **am** yours Mateu,” she whispered to me. “As **you** are **mine**.”

I had the urge to bite her, to confirm that her words were true. That she was being entirely honest with me. The urge to claim her fully as I claimed her here in nature. Her lips whispered across my forehead as my kisses furthered down her chest to the top of her breast.

“Yes do it,” she moaned to me pushing my head against her. She knew what I wanted, she had seen it as if she had looked into my mind once more. She probably had, the scent of her . And with her wrapped around me so I could not resist. I had no control left, and gave in to my desire. Softly I lavished the area with kisses before biting her from that sacred place.

I didn’t think it was possible to fall further into her but I was wrong. She was everything, the sensation of her immense love for me that matched mine. Her power flowing and singing for me in her blood. Her need for me anchoring her in the wildness of her power. Her trust. Her possessive need at the idea of her being able to give me children. And that all consuming lust to be owned by me, to own me in return. She relished in the idea that our joining now might leave her with child. The power of her love and her trust wounded me to my soul and I groaned out my anguish against her bosom. I would never deserve her.

I pulled back sealing the area as I gripped her buttock in my hands angling her so that I could better hit that deep spot inside her as a reward. For her love, for her faith and trust in me. Mine. My mate. My wife.

“I am inside you giving you life Diana, can you feel me?” I asked her against her ear. “I am one with you, giving you all of me as I take all of you.”

I sheathed myself fully in her the tip of me at the mouth of her womb, stilling for a moment as I calmed, as her own heart rate calmed some. I tried to reign in a measure of control as I brought her blue eyes up to my face once more. Her beautiful face was flushed with pleasure that I had given her. Her glaem was shining and evident as she let go of her tightly wound control and surrendered to me. She softened even further into me and I crushed her against me, keeping her close so that I could take my pleasure from her, mold her into my needs.

“You are mine Matthew, mine to have. My husband. I have felt you deep within me since I chose you. I am yours my love, forever,” she said softly. Matthew made a wounded sound at her confession and her heat clenching around him. Her blatant love for him spurring him on.

Sometime later when they lay entwined with her form perched in his lap wrapped in layers of clothes once more, Matthew gently kissed the top of her head from where it was tucked under his chin.

“Are you alright?” Matthew gently probed. Her waited as Diana gathered herself to respond to his question.

“I am fine..I feel whole Matthew. There is a rightness that I did not have before, something shifted inside me at our joining and I have never felt better. I've never been more at peace,” she said softly in reply. Her blue eyes were wide and filled with her adoring love.

“Yes,” I agreed. “I felt that too. I saw a lot when I bit you.. That connection is not a one time thing my love. It is a constant thing between a vampire and their mate.”

“And we will continue to do so, I have no objections to it Matthew,” she said simply. Ending our conversation with a kiss as she burrowed further into our embrace.


	2. Madison Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I imagine one of Matthew and Marcus' conversations entailed on their walks through the woods mentioned in the first book when Marcus and Miriam first arrive to the house. This is before Nathaniel and Sophie arrive to the house. Marcus and Miriam have just told Matthew their theory that he and Diana may be able to have children but they have not told Diana yet.

“I take it no objections I may voice will change your opinion on mating with Diana?” Marcus began quietly. His voice breaking through the quiet cool air that surrounded them in the woods of the Bishop family house. Matthew took in Marcus’ words and tried to think of them from a pragmatic stance and not with emotion. Marcus understood how he felt about Diana, there was no doubt about the scents he left on her. No Marcus was asking him this because he was worried about their family and the fall out of this. Could even the De Clermont name keep them protected this time?

“I could not stop it from happening,” Matthew said in a rare moment of honesty. “No matter where I went and how far I tried to flee… this connection, this link between us can not be denied. When I ask Phillipe about mating once, he told me that when I knew it would already be too late and that her scent alone would drive me to the impossible limits of my control.”

“The first time I saw Diana she was shimmering and she smelled like honey, brimstone, and things so old that you hardly ever find witches with a scent like that anymore. She was alone, we were alone. And she was shimmering with magic as she reached for a book that was too high for her. It flew off the shelf and into my hand, much like she herself did. She came down and met my eyes and there would be no one else from that moment. Her presence absorbed me completely and I followed her home that night. I climbed in her window and stood there watching her sleep. Watching her glow and shimmer and pulse even beneath the brightly colored threads of magic that bound her, waiting to get out after she had been in contact with the book and with me. It was not a conscious decision to follow her, the very fabric of my being that keeps my corpse animated is tied to her. Her magic is tied to me, but she has not enchanted me, she wouldn’t even know how to do such a thing.”

“She was there in the library everyday still. Even after my warning, so recklessly brave I found myself following her still. Watching her in the day, memorizing her scent to know the minute changes in it, in her heart rate. This was when I realized that I was hunting her, craving her and it was not entirely… well not entirely food based hunger. I wanted her and I fled at the realization, I knew I could not have a casual dalliance with Diana. She would consume me in a way that no other woman had. So I went to see Hamish, and I hunted and tried not to think of her. Tried not to think of how she was faring, if she was being accosted at the bodelian, tried not to think of how she smelled. Tried not to think of how she smelled when I came close to her, her desire. But I could not for long, even that early in our acquaintanceship, leave her even having no idea if Miriam would keep her protected enough. Knowing that I would rather it be me, so I could cover her in my scent even further. I was back before I could stop myself and when I got there she was at my rooms, waiting for me like her goddess had sent her to me as a sign. From that moment forward I was where she was. She had come to me, she refuses to leave me. I am only but so strong and the chain that has forged between us happened then. And when the threats came we left I wanted her too much to chance losing her, she meant more to me than the book ever will.”

Matthew finally turned to look at Marcus meeting his eyes. He had his sons undivided attention and he would only tell him this one time.

“When I left her at Sept Tours to return to the lab in Oxford I understood that I was fighting a loosing battle. Being away from her by this point was unbearable, I could not sleep, nor eat only thoughts of getting the witch who had crossed us for the final time kept me sane. The only thing about our connection we have any control over is the pace of our inevitable joining. She is mine, and though I tell myself over and over that she can not be meant for me, with each passing day everything points to that very fact. When I returned I knew she would want the words to match my actions. She knew but I think she hardly understood what it would mean if we both gave each other the words. But she was mine and I could not continue to deny her and break her heart, not when I was breaking my own at the same time.”

“And yet you have not claimed her fully as yours?”Marcus asked quietly.

“Now you come with these test, these theories and you expect me to rush to take her to bed. What would the congregation do if they found out that she could bear my child? What would the other witches do? What would they do to keep us from committing such an act? It should be impossible but yet if it is not I will not further endanger her. “

“It will be no worse than what they have already done to her. Don’t you think she should have a say in it as well? And as for taking the witch to bed, you’ve already done most of it. Miriam made a note of that when we first got here. You’ve already committed the sin Matthew, you married her. You may as well enjoy it while you have her and stop fighting yourself on the matter then. If she is as worth it as you say then you must commit to it fully. Diana has given you her whole self, yes? You must do the same in return. I may not be mated but Ysebeau has taught me that much. Either you commit to this and we will stand with you or you walk away from her now and we will be done with the whole matter and with witches.”

“Are you giving me an ultimatum?” Matthew said in amusement, a wry smile in the corner of his mouth. Marcus would was barely a fourth of his age trying to give him advice on what to do about his witch.

“I am reminding you of what you would tell me… So either shit or get off the pot as we Americans say,” Marcus said a wry smirk crossing his mouth.

“No I am married to Diana for better or worse… I do love her and I will not be letting her go. It is far too late for that.”

“Then we must trust that this is happening for a reason. I have spent more time around witches than you and if the connection from you to her has magical manifestation..it will be no matter what you try,” Marcus swallowed tensely and his scent reflected his unease at his next words. “She is going to have your child if she is meant to no matter what you do, I doubt that birth control spans to magical beings unions. Unless you resolve to never fully take her to your bed that is?”

Matthew sighed and shook his head, he could not promise to never fully be with Diana. She would push and push and push until he could on longer hold back and he had her with the same reckless abandon she pursued him with. No he would have to do so well before Diana lost her patience and he with her.

“It is impossible either way. It is reckless to do so knowing that it is a possibility.”

“You relationship is supposed to be impossible. Your love affair was reckless. This is the inevitable outcome, she is magic personified and she is your mate in all but deed. It is far too late to be responsible now. We are here to support you either way father. Why not live a little.”

And with that Marcus walked off, leaving Matthew with his thoughts full of Diana. "Living a little" would be Marcus's parting words. Matthew was old enough however to understand precisely what he meant. Matthew had been living as a Shadow for so long that he had forgotten what it was like to be so full of life as Diana was. 


	3. Frustration (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on the apple orchard scene in the first book. I felt cheated of that beautiful moment so I expanded on it. Please leave me your thoughts on it. I am doing these for practice so any pointers would be appreciated! I also really really appreciate all the love I have gotten on the collection so far! I can't wait until I finish the others to add to this and publish the third work in this series. I have a few more chapters in the works and will be finished with them soon just editing and reading them seventy times to make sure I like it. 
> 
> As always I do not own these characters or the series itself! Just a big fan of it!
> 
> Last thing- Random words that are not thoughts that are in italics are from the book itself. I tried to do that with all of my snippets so if you see it that's why.

“We made it as far as the first the first apple trees before Matthew swung me around and pressed me between his body and one of the old, gnarled trunks. The low canopy of branches shielded us from the house’s sight.”

“Finally there was only one possibility left. For a moment it seemed Matthew intended to consummate our marriage the old fashioned way- standing up, outdoors, in a blinding rush of physical need. His control returned, however, and he pulled away.”

_-A Discovery of Witches, Chapter 35_

There were no noises, no notes of warning. Matthew had grabbed my hand and all but dragged me out of the house as Sarah and Em made dinner. We only made it as far as the first wide gnarled apple tree that blocked the houses view of us before he caught me up in his arms and his lips were against mine. I let my body soften into his, my arms sliding up around his neck to anchor him to me hoping to calm his need some.

Matthews tongue was soft against my lips, asking permission rather than dominating this time. His lips and tongue were soft and reverent against mine, filling my mouth with the taste of cloves. I sighed into his mouth enjoying the feeling of his roving hands. One finding the curve of my breast (a favorite spot of his) and the other on the curve of my bottom. I was not surprised when the hand on my bottom cupped it and used it to lift me up, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Sometimes I really really enjoyed the benefits of vampire strength.

“Christ that house is crowded,” he murmured breaking away from my lips for a moment as he backed us up so I was resting against the tree. The position agitated my healing back a bit, but I decided it was worth not mentioning it to be pressed against him and alone with him in this moment.

Matthew took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself for a moment. He took my hand that was caressing the hair at the back of his neck to bring my fingers to his mouth, kissing them reverently before trailing butterfly soft kisses on my skin along my hand. To my wrist, so reminiscent of that afternoon in Oxford. He paused at the pulse there, inhaling deeply as he passed over it. Over my forearm, pausing at the inset of my elbow eyes opening once more to look at me.

“Dieu you are so beautiful _ma lionne_ , so trusting of me. What have I done to deserve you?” he whispered softly. I smiled fully at him, my ever doubtful man. He thought I couldn’t see the way his face contorted and strained when his mouth lingered at all the places on my body he could feel my pulse through. I did but I trusted him completely even when he did not trust himself.

“You have loved me wholly as no other can? Loved every dark corner of me that has come forth. Provided for me as we navigate our new path together. You have risked all for me Matthew, who would deserve me if not you,” I whispered in return. He smiled genially at me and brought his lips back to mine and softly coaxed me into compliance against him once more.

Matthew had me well and trapped between he and the tree, there was no way for me to run even if I had wanted to get away. And I did not, I was in no need of a rescue. Matthew’s kisses soon became more insistent as did his hands, leaving himself open for my own wandering hands. I ran them down his front, sliding around to his back pulling him further against me, wanting him to be inside me so I could feel him completely. He must’ve smelled the change in the depth of my want because the sound he let out was a deep satisfied purr.

“Yes, Diana,” he said into my lips. “I want that too, so much.”

“You can have that,” I said as I reached below to unbutton his shirt, pushing my hand into the shirt feeling his cool skin beneath my fingers. And for a moment I thought he was going to give in to me finally, going to let me have him here. He allowed me to undo the tab on his jeans, to allow my fingers in. My hand slid into Matthews boxer, wondering once more how far he would let me go. And when I reached him and wrapped my hand around him, he growled low against my throat. I squeezed his hips with my thighs hoping to get him to loosen his restraints even further.

Matthew removed one hand from my behind and slid the fingers down the inside of my thigh from below. His cool fingers traced up the path until he was tapping at the entrance to my damp sex, asking for permission.

“Please,” I whimpered to him, turning my head until my lips met his once more. He softly parted my sex around his fingers and pressed his thumb into my clit. I squeezed my hand tighter around him in response and his hips bucked into mine involuntarily. He liked that. I did it again and he pressed harder into me with his thumb groaning out my name. I felt my core pulse around his fingers in response, before they clenched down around his fingers wanting his hardness to be there instead.

“You will unman me if you keep that up,” he said hoarsely as he pulled back to look me in the eyes once more. He leaned forward and kissed me deeply and I surrendered against him, letting him dominate my mouth. And then his fingers were moving inside me again, bringing my focus back to my center. He started slow and let me adjust to the intrusion of his long artistic finger inside me, adding a second one after a while. I began to move my hand up and down his cool shaft in time with his strokes of his fingers inside me, until we had worked ourselves into a relentless pace and I exploded around his fingers. Afterwards I squeezed my hand around him once more he groaned loudly and I pushed him away forcing him to let me down and I sat before him wrenching open his pants.

“Diana,” he exclaimed surprised and aroused all at once, surrendering to my insistent hands. I pulled him to me and quickly sucked him between my lips, his hardness cool and firm against my tongue. His fingers slid into my hair and he gripped hard bucking into my mouth involuntarily. He groaned and did it again and I applied more suction as I let him thrust to his quickly coming completion. And when he came on my tongue I swallowed all that he had to give as he gasped out my name to the cool winds that whipped around us.

He was stroking his fingers through my hair where I was leaning against his jean clad thigh after I cleaned him of his release. I looked up to find him leaning against the tree to keep himself upright, hs eyes hooded and flamming for me again already.

“My very soul belongs to you mon coeur. The beat of my heart, when it does so, is synched to the rhythm of yours. I am wholly yours Diana,” he whispered to me as he pulled me up from the ground and into his arms once more.

“And I am yours Matthew,” I whispered to him in return. His mouth came down against my lips, cool and affirming. Telling me that he loved me with his soft kisses and whispered words against my mouth. His love was palpable through the touches he placed on me as he leant me back against the tree once more. His hands coming to pull my hips up against him once more letting me feel his continued interest.

“More ?” I whispered to him conspiratorially. He grinned in response and brought his lips to that spot behind my ear, kissing me there softly.

“I think so my love, you have no idea what you are in for. When we finally do make love, when we do finally consummate the burning that I feel for you. _I will want you for more than just these stolenmoments_ in this grove of your ancestors no matter how it calls to my baser instincts to have you here.” Each sentence segment had been punctuated with a trail of kisses and bites at my neck, just soft nips that would never break the skin. But the idea of it, the possibility of Matthew loosing that carefully maintained control made me want to tempt him further. I ground into his hardness, further pressing myself into his teeth, causing his teeth to scrape harder than they would have otherwise. For a second Matthew’s mouth was positioned over my pulse, his teeth pressed tightly into the skin on either side of it his tongue licking the skin there. I moaned at the thrill of the danger, of him biting me and loosening the confines he had laid in place in regards to our physical relationship.

Matthews answering growl could be felt through my skin and into that burning pit in my center.

“Do not,” he ordered me and yet I did not listen. I continued to press myself into his erection and teeth not giving a care to how close he may be to losing control.

“And if I can’t stop myself,” he groaned out as he pulled his mouth back from my throat. “If you bleed right now, christ Diana do you have any idea of how good you smell. How wet? How wanting you smell, like summertime hive ready to be harvested. I would bite you and have you before you could stop me,” he said as he slid his hand through my wetness to prove his point. It was embarrassing how fast it slid through my folds. “And you wouldn’t stop me.”

“No I wouldn’t,” I confirmed as I reached and gripped him in my hand once more, and he made a sound of appreciation that made my center clench around the emptiness inside. ‘Would he make that noise when we were finally joined as one?’

“Christ Diana,” he swore as I leaned up to kiss along his face and neck, smothering myself in his scent, in his arousal. I brought the tip of him to my wetness, positioning him at my opening. Matthew’s hips bucked and he slid the length of him through my wetness, he pulled away breaking our kiss as his dark haired head fell on my shoulder.

“I am yours Matthew, I am like this because of you. Have me, take me.”

“ _Not here, not like this_ ,” was his whispered plea.

“ _I don’t mind_ , have me husband,” I whispered in his ear.

He moaned deeply and wrenched the hand in my hair tight, pulling my head back to look him in the eyes. He crushed his lips on to mine wrapping my legs tightly around his waist as he ground down hard against me, the pressure of his cock right at my bundle of nerves. My moans were lost into his mouth as he moved his hips slowly and purposefully as if he were fucking me against the tree. His hips carefully rocking back and forth, the sensation of his length sliding back and forth through my outer folds so reminiscent of the motion where I really wanted him that it pushed me close fast. I gripped his shoulder hard as an intense orgasm crashed over me caught up in imagining the sensation of him truly having me here against this tree as I had dreamed of. And then he was there with me cumming all over my center in continuous hot burst on my flesh, the feeling of his seed covering my center enough to send me over the edge again in my aftershocks as I pulled him closer moaning out his name loudly into the cool air of the orchard.

Even after straightening up ourselves and wiping me off I still felt branded where he had spent himself against my flesh. But more than that I could feel the male pride coming off Matthew in waves as his cool gaze lingered up and down my body. His scent would be on me for days from this alone, Marcus will never let us hear the end of it. And even facing Sarah’s knowing looks as we came back to the house could not erase my satisfaction. I was only left with one last burning thought. Would it be like that when he came inside me ?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and was merely inspired to expand on what already existed. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
